


That Place

by KatieComma



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Confessions, First Kiss, Fluff and Smut, Idiots in Love, M/M, Smut, mcdanno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-07-15 21:44:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16071938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatieComma/pseuds/KatieComma
Summary: Danny is frustrated with the way Steve is constantly leaping into danger and confesses his feelings to Steve.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly this could happen anytime in the series before Danny knows about Charlie. Like, really it could be set anytime.

“What the hell is the matter with you?” Danny called out as he burst through Steve’s front door.

The neanderthal was nowhere in sight.

“We talked about knocking, Danny!” Steve called back casually. “Boundaries. Remember?”

Danny stormed through the house, seeking out the source of Steve’s voice, finding him in the dining room. Anger surged in him and he thought it might come pouring out of his ears like steam. Another day, another near-death experience for Steve McGarrett, and just like every other day it had been totally preventable. But the guy seemed to have an aversion to safety.

Steve was placing mismatched bowls full of snacks on the sideboard. He tossed a chip in his mouth and started loudly munching on it.

“What the hell are you doing?” Danny asked, ready to flip the bowls out of Steve’s hands, but that wasn’t how he wanted the conversation to go.

“It’s poker night,” Steve said with a frown, like Danny was asking a stupid question.

Danny’s frustration peaked, so he ran his hands through his hair habitually before he started waving his hands around in front of him. “Poker night? You are not still having poker night.”

Steve’s frown deepened. “Of course I’m still doing it. Why wouldn’t I?” Steve left the bowls to sit on the sideboard and leaned against the round little dining room table, crossing his arms on his chest.

“Why wouldn’t you?” Danny repeated, exasperated. “Why wouldn’t you? Let me think,” his voice got louder and louder with each word, “maybe because you got shot today!”

Steve rolled his eyes. “Come on,” he said, “in the vest.”

“Three times!” Danny yelled, motioning toward Steve’s chest.

The bruise just above Steve’s collarbone, where the last bullet had barely hit his vest, peaked out over the top of his shirt collar.

“All three times in the vest,” Steve said simply.

“Barely!” Danny had to turn away, he was getting too mad. “Do you have a death wish or something?”

“Danny you’re making a big deal outta-”

Danny turned and rushed Steve, grabbing handfuls of his shirt and manoeuvring him hard up against the wall. “So help me if you say ‘nothing’ I’m gonna clock you one Steven,” Danny said.

Steve winced at the pressure of Danny’s hands on his chest. Getting shot in the vest would spare your life, but it wasn’t a walk in the park. The pressure from the impact left heavy bruising, and sometimes even deeper injuries. Steve had been lucky. Just like always.

“Danny, what the hell?” Steve asked, but made no move to push his partner away.

Danny didn’t really care about the pain he was causing Steve, served the bastard right. So he kept pressure on with his fists, and when he felt the anger in his face fail toward panic he put his forehead against Steve’s chest to hide his emotions.

“Why do you have to be such an idiot all the time?” Danny asked, his fist curling tighter, stretching Steve's shirt.

How so many emotions could crowd into him at one time he would never understand. Before he’d met Steve, his body had been reserved for three emotions: content, angry and being with Grace. Being with Grace was a pure happiness he didn’t feel anywhere else. But since Steve had waltzed into his life his emotions had become a rollercoaster. Anger was now spiked with worry and anxiety, sometimes frustration. But regular happiness had crept in too. Nothing like what he reserved for Grace, but every time he laughed with Steve that regular happiness got a little bit brighter.

But then the idiot had to go and get shot at on a regular basis and stir up all these emotions in Danny into one giant pot of uncertainty that tasted like fear. Fear that one of those days Steve wasn’t going to be so lucky, or so good at what he did, and he’d get sent to the hospital in a body bag instead of on a stretcher.

Steve’s hands closed around Danny’s shoulders, but they weren’t forceful, just comforting. “Danny, are you alright?” Steve asked.

All those emotions suddenly burst in a laugh that started hollowly somewhere in Danny’s chest and bubbled up through his throat like vomit. He kept his forehead resting against Steve’s chest, afraid of what his eyes would reveal if he looked up.

“Seriously, Danno, are you ok?” Steve shifted and Danny could tell he was trying to get a look at Danny’s face without pushing him away.

Grace’s nickname combined with the sound of concern coming out of Steve’s mouth amplified everything and made Danny feel somehow like he was being turned upside down. Instead of letting Steve get a look at his face he turned and walked away, keeping his back to his partner, hands on his hips, trying to pretend continued anger in his stance. All to stall for time while Danny decided where exactly he was going with this conversation. They were skirting close to something he’d been keeping somewhere deep down inside for so long he couldn’t remember when he started to know it.

“No, Steven, I’m not ok,” Danny said. He tried to add vehemence to his words, make them sharp, but they came out in a sigh. “You can’t keep doing this to me.” Completely resigned to have the conversation he’d been dreading, Danny turned back to Steve, hands still on his hips.

“Listen man,” Steve started, massaging the bruises on his chest lightly with nimble fingers, “I had to go after the guy he would have-”

“No!” Danny cut him short, his anger building again already. “You didn’t have to do anything. That’s what APB’s are for Steven. See, the police department gets a description of the perp and they go looking for him in a very safe and calculated manner.” Danny paused to let his anger and blood pressure go back down a little. “I can’t watch you do this every single day Steve.” He heard the desperation in his own voice, but his brain didn’t let him slow down long enough to regret it. “You need to understand that it hurts too much. It hurts in that place… that place I had reserved for Grace and nobody else.” Danny tapped his chest for emphasis. “You finagled your way into that place and I can’t seem to get you out. So, watching you get dropped by some thug every single day is not an option anymore. It just hurts too much.”

“Danny I don’t know what-”

Danny exhaled the words as though he was breathing fire, watching the room to make sure it didn’t all go up in smoke: “I love you.” Words they’d said to each other before, but this time Danny put some other meaning into them. Meaning that added the words “in” and “with” to the middle of that sentence without actually having to voice them aloud.

Steve stood still, his back against the wall, his eyes wide and almost panicked. The hand that had been rubbing at his bruises dropped to his side.

“There it is!” Danny barely got the words out because Steve barrelled at him like a charging bull and took Danny’s face into both hands before initiating a kiss that was such a mess it could hardly be considered less than an attack. It was desperate on both ends, tongues and teeth and heaved breaths. Steve’s hands in Danny’s hair, Danny’s arms around Steve’s waist, fingers clawing for handfuls of skin through shirt.

Finally they stopped for breath and Danny tasted coppery blood, his bottom lip stinging where it had been split. Steve kept his forehead pressed against Danny’s and they breathed in each other. Danny could taste the sour cream and onion chip Steve had eaten on the air between them, and it reminded him of what Steve had planned for the evening.

“You are cancelling poker night,” Danny said, tonguing at the sensitive wound on his lip.

Steve moved forward for a slower kiss this time, rubbing his thumb softly along Danny’s cheekbone while their lips moved gently, slippery and wet, against each other. When he backed off again, his voice was husky, his lips still softly touching Danny’s. “I am definitely not cancelling poker night.” Danny could feel the smile against his own mouth.

“Damnit Steve!”


	2. Beyond Tired

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poker night over, Danny confronts Steve about their shared intimacy from earlier in the day. Unfortunately they are interrupted. Gotta love being Five-0

“What are you doing?” Danny asked.

Steve carried a handful of dirty glasses into the kitchen. “I’m knitting a sweater,” he replied, dead-pan. “What does it look like I’m doing? I’m cleaning up.”

Poker night had been long, and drawn out. It hadn’t helped that Danny couldn’t think of anything but kissing Steve McGarrett all night long. He’d folded several winning hands without thinking when Steve distracted him with lusty glares or licked lips. And now Steve was delaying further; Cleaning up.

Danny followed Steve into the kitchen and jumped on on his favourite stretch of Steve’s kitchen counter. He did not offer to help. “Don’t you think that can wait until tomorrow?” He asked. “Cause, me personally, I would not mind discussing and/or acting on what happened earlier today. Especially since you’ve been staring at me all night with that face.”

Steve set the glasses down near the sink, his back to Danny, and started running water into the sink. “A face?” I wasn’t making a face,” he said.

“Oh, yes you were. You were most definitely making a face.”

Silence fell between them. Awkward for the first time since the first day they met. But Danny knew what he’d seen and felt from Steve during those hurried kisses. The big Navy SEAL was just scared.

“Come ‘ere babe,” Danny requested.

Steve’s body stilled.

“Come ‘ere already,” Danny said again.

Steve shut the water off and walked to where Danny sat on the countertop. He set his hands lightly on Danny’s thighs, stepping tentatively between Danny’s knees. The look in Steve’s eyes sobered Danny, not that he’d had that much to drink. He’d been too distracted by the big oaf sitting across the green felt from him all night.

Danny leaned in and kissed his partner gently. Steve relaxed against the counter, bringing a hand up to Danny’s cheek.

When they pulled away from each other, Steve kept his eyes closed.

“I know that face too,” Danny said.

Steve’s eyes snapped open. “Again with the faces,” he said, removing his hand from Danny’s cheek and crossing his arms and puffing his chest out. “This should be good.” The smile he reserved just for Danny lit up his features. It was one of those whole body smiles that relaxed every muscle and set Steve at ease.

“That, my friend, is the face you make when you’re afraid.”

Steve’s smile faltered. “SEALs don’t get afraid Danny.”

“No, no, of course not. They train all human feeling out of you right?” Danny said sarcastically. “Sure, you’re not afraid of bullets or explosions or, god forbid, dying. But you make that face when people you care about are in danger. When I just about triggered that bomb, and you stayed with me. When Grace was kidnapped.”

Steve’s eyes flickered down, and Danny saw the fear there getting closer to the surface by the moment. Watching Steve McGarrett afraid was like watching a kicked puppy, Danny always just wanted to do whatever he could to stop it.

“There’s nothing to be afraid of. I’m not going anywhere. And we can move as slow as you want,” Danny offered in his most comforting voice. The voice he reserved for telling Grace there were no monsters after he’d checked under the bed.

Steve relaxed his macho stance and rested his hands on Danny’s thighs again, gripping a little with his fingers this time. “SEALs don’t move slow,” he said, fire replacing fear in his eyes as he moved back in for a kiss.

Danny leaned back away from him, unable to resist the bait. “Oh, I’m afraid that is definitely not true. Because this,” he slapped his own chest, then Steve’s for emphasis, “has been going on for years now. This has been the slowest developing relationship in the history of time my friend.”

“Guess we’ve got some time to make up for,” Steve said. He grabbed Danny’s hips and slid him to the edge of the counter, their bodies tight together. The only thing keeping Danny from sliding right off the slippery tile countertop was Steve’s strength and his hard body.

The next kiss had a little more heat behind it, and the split on Danny’s lip from earlier sparked with pain when it caught some of Steve’s scruff as their lips lost coordination.

Then Steve’s phone rang.

“No,” Danny said into Steve’s mouth.

Steve pulled back.

“Do not answer that phone Steven.”

Steve slipped the phone from his pocket, put it to his ear and said: “McGarrett,” before Danny could get another word out.

Danny let his forehead fall against Steve’s shoulder and groaned in frustration.

“Yes,” Steve used his Commander McGarrett voice. “Ok. Ok. Got it. Yes sir.” He hung up. “We gotta go. We caught a case.”

Danny just groaned against Steve again in response.

“Come on, we gotta go,” Steve said slapping Danny’s thigh for emphasis.

“It’s after midnight. Chin and Kono can handle it,” Danny said against Steve’s shirt, wanting nothing more than to taste the skin underneath.

“That was the governor. He requested me personally.”

Danny didn’t move, hoping somehow that his steadfastness would change Steve’s mind.

“I am not above stepping away from this counter and letting you fall flat on your face,” Steve said, breath warm against Danny’s neck. Not helping.

“How soon do we have to be there?” Danny asked, sliding backward to avoid Steve’s very real threat.

Steve walked toward the front door. “Ten minutes ago.”

“Damnit, I could really use a cold shower first,” Danny said, hopping down from the counter and following his partner.

“You and me both,” Steve said, holding the front door for Danny.

 

 

Danny waited on the porch while Steve finished interviewing the parents. The night air was misty, and cooler than usual, making Danny feel like he wanted to be back home cuddled in bed. Or back at Steve’s doing something entirely different in bed. He huffed his frustration out into the night.

Steve walked out of the house and down the porch steps with that calculated army stomp he had. Danny followed in his wake back to the Camaro.

“This is a waste of time,” Danny said as they climbed into the car. “You know this is a waste of time.”

Steve nodded his head and sighed as he started up the engine.

“Come on! She’s a sixteen year old girl, and she’s been missing for an hour and a half,” Danny let his voice go to full volume now that they were in the car and away from the ears of the girl’s parents. “She’s probably at her boyfriends or something. Chin and Kono definitely could have handled this one.”

Steve floored the gas, spewing up gravel as he sped back out to the road. “Their good friends of the governor and-”

“I don’t care!” Danny said. “There was no forced entry, the girl’s car is gone. There is no reason to believe foul play at all.”

“What if it were Grace?” Steve said, shooting a knowing glance across the car.

Damnit!

“What if Grace were missing, even for an hour, in the middle of the night?” Steve asked.

“Alright, alright,” Danny said, letting go of the hope that this case would be solved quickly enough to not ruin the rest of their evening. “What did the parents say?”

“Audrey’s not answering her cell, and her boyfriend isn’t either.”

“What about the boyfriend’s parents?” Danny asked, running a hand back through his hair.

“No answer either,” Steve replied. “Going straight to voicemail.”

Steve’s phone rang and he put it on speaker and held it up so they could both hear.

“Alright, just got down to HQ,” Chin’s voice echoed through the car.

“I texted you a couple phone numbers,” Steve said, straight to business, “I’m hoping you can get me locations on the phones.”

“What about the girl’s car?” Danny asked Steve. “Any tracking on it?”

Steve shook his head as he turned the steering wheel deftly with one hand. “It was an older car and they’d never had a reason to put a tracker on it,” he said, “she’s a good kid.”

“Until today,” Danny muttered, still sure they were going to find the girl with her boyfriend somewhere. Maybe at a friend’s house.

“No problem,” Chin said, “pinging the phones now.” There was silence on the line while they waited. Steve’s foot had backed off the accelerator, no reason to hurry when they didn’t know where they were going yet.

Danny was barely listening as he looked out he window, fogging up the glass with his breath. Chin rattled off an address in the background, but Danny wasn’t listening, thinking of steamed up car windows and hot breath.

“That’s the boyfriend’s house,” Steve said.

“How do you know?” Chin asked.

“That’s the address Audrey’s parents gave me,” Steve said. “Thanks Chin, we’re gonna go check it out.” He hung up the phone and tossed it into the console between the seats.

“When I am right about this,” Danny said, “I expect to be compensated appropriately.”

“Right about what, Danny?” Steve asked, frustrated, flooring the gas.

“This girl snuck out to her boyfriend’s house when she thought her parents weren’t paying attention,” Danny said, “ten bucks says they’re making out in his room.”

“Ten bucks?” Steve asked. “You got that bet. Now that it’s on, let me ask you a question: if everything’s alright and they’re just making out how come his parent’s aren’t answering, huh?”

“Many people, Steven, many people who are normal, turn their cell phones off at night,” Danny said. “So they don’t get annoying calls after midnight that would pull them out of their homes, or their beds,” heavy emphasis on the word beds, “to run around in the middle of the night to track down the daughter of a friend of a friend who is most definitely making out with her boyfriend right now.”

The late hour left the streets empty and they pulled up in front of the kid’s house in no time.

Windows dark. No surprise. They rang the doorbell. No answer. Also: no surprise. They waited a few minutes before Steve decided they had reasonable cause to enter and knocked the door in.

Prepared for anything, hand on their holstered weapons, Danny and Steve swept the house.

First floor: empty.

They got halfway through the second floor when they opened a bedroom door to find a writhing pair of teenagers naked under a blanket.

“Woah, woah!” Danny said, putting a hand up to cover his eyes as some skin became visible through a shift in the duvet. “Clothes on! Now!”

“What the hell?” a teenaged male voice yelled.

“Kyle and Audrey?” Steve asked, turning his back to the bed.

“Yeah,” the two voices said in unison.

“Commander McGarrett with Five-0,” Steve explained. “Audrey, your parents are looking for you.”

“Get dressed, we’re taking you home,” Danny said.

The partners stepped into the hall together and let the kids put some clothes on.

Steve pulled out his phone and shot Chin a quick text to let him know the girl had been found and he should go home.

“Do you even have your wallet with you?” Danny asked.

“What are you going on about?” Steve replied.

“You owe me ten dollars.”

“Excuse you, I owe you ten dollars. No, I do not.”

Danny narrowed his eyes. “I seem to recall that you took my bet that we would find Audrey in her boyfriend’s bed.”

Steve shook his head. “That was not the bet I took. I took the bet that we would find them making out.”

“Ok, so pay up,” Danny said.

“No, no, no,” Steve tried to defend his position. “There was definitely sex happening in that room. Sex and making out are two entirely different things Danny.”

“Ok, from what little I saw in there, there was kissing going on,” Danny said. “Agree or disagree?”

“Agree.”

“So I win,” Danny said, “pay up.”

Steve shook his head. “Kissing and making out are two different things. Making out is hands over the clothes type stuff.”

Danny laughed. “You are the cheapest man I have ever met in my life! I’m going to ask Chin to weigh in on this tomorrow, and he’ll settle it.”

“Alright, fine,” Steve said, crossing his arms and leaning back against the wall.

“So bring your wallet with you tomorrow.”

“I won’t need it,” Steve said smugly.

The two kids emerged into the hallway.

“Where the hell are your parents?” Danny asked the boy.

“Vacation in Europe,” the kid said, his eyes on the carpet, “until next week.”

That explained the phones off. Halfway around the world they’d probably picked up local phones. Or, like reasonable people, just turned their phones off to avoid being interrupted.

“Come on Audrey,” Steve said, pushing the girl lightly by the shoulder down the hallway.

“And you,” Danny pointed at the boy. “Get a good look, I don’t think you’ll be seeing that girl again anytime soon.”

 

 

Danny followed Steve back into his house. As the door shut behind them, silence filled the air. Danny watched Steve drain the water from the sink in the kitchen and turn around to lean against the counter, arms folded in front of him. Danny stood in a similar position across the room, leaning in the doorway.

“What happens now?” Steve asked.

“Well, since it’s,” Danny checked his watch, “just after two am, and I am totally beat, I’d say we call it a day.”

“You can… stay,” Steve shrugged. It took him long enough to find the right word. “There’s the spare room or…”

“I think I’ll go for the or,” Danny said when Steve opted not to finish the sentence.

Danny followed his partner up the stairs and into his pristine bedroom. Perfectly made bed, no clothes on the floor, that SEAL training was really engrained.

Bedside light clicked on, the room filled with a warm glow that left deep shadows in the corners.

“You can take whichever side,” Steve said, “I’ll sleep wherever.” He pulled the shirt off over his head and casually tossed it into the hamper in the corner before he retreated into the ensuite.

As soon as Danny got a sight of Steve’s torso he was done for, and not for the obvious reasons. Three large round bruises so dark they were almost black interrupted the smooth skin of Steve’s chest and stomach. Ugly looking bruises that hurt just to look at. Danny didn’t think there was any air left in his chest. He closed his eyes and took in a big breath of air, telling himself that no matter what had happened, Steve was ok. When he opened his eyes he left the fear behind him.

Danny sat at the end of the perfectly made bed, so exhausted he thought he might sleep sitting up like a horse. He watched Steve stand at the sink in his bathroom brushing his teeth, no shirt on, and suddenly there was a giddiness in his stomach. Something was changing, and even though it felt right, there was still an uncertainty about it. It made him feel like a nervous teenager again, which in turn made him feel like throwing up. This was so much more than the excitement of dating someone new. This was the worry about dating someone so important to him, and what it would mean if it ended badly.

Steve’s back muscles contracted and stretched when he bent over the sink to spit out his toothpaste.

Easily as that the worry was gone, and the desire he’d felt in the kitchen earlier was back with a vengeance.

Steve finished up and walked back into the bedroom to find Danny staring at him. “You ok?” Steve asked softly.

Danny nodded and licked his lips the way he did when he was nervous. “Yeah, yeah, of course. It’s just been a long day, you know?”

“Yeah, I’m exhausted,” Steve said, unbuttoning his cargos and letting them drop to the floor. “Which side do you want?” He tossed the pants into the hamper. Wearing only his boxers he came over to stand near the bed, waiting for Danny’s answer.

Danny had seen Steve in the same state of undress many times before. They’d been to the beach together how many times, and all Steve wore was board shorts. But this was different.

“Danny?” Steve said, his voice soft.

“Yeah?” Danny replied automatically, his mouth tacky and dry.

“Come here,” Steve requested.

Danny stood up and took three steps to reach Steve.

Gently Steve undid the top three or four buttons of Danny’s shirt before he pulled it over his head and tossed it into the hamper with his own smelly laundry.

“Hey,” Danny protested feebly, “I’ve gotta wear that tomorrow.”

“You’ll have time to go home and change,” Steve said, “I told Chin we’d be in late.”

Steve’s hands curled up around the hem of Danny’s undershirt, slowly peeling the thin stretchy fabric up. Knuckles tickled skin. Gazes caught and burned into each other. Danny felt drunk. The undershirt joined the rest of the laundry.

Steve’s fingers found the button on Danny’s pants and undid them so they could fall to the floor, leaving them both standing in their underwear just feet from each other.

“Hey Danno?” Steve’s voice was uneven.

“Yeah?” Danny gulped, looking up at his partner. Why did he have to be so damn tall? Not that it was a bad thing really. His tallness was definitely a good feature.

“We really should…” the space between them got less and less but Steve kept talking. “…Just get some…” hands were on bodies, strong fingers touching skin warm from the recent cover of clothing. “…Shut eye.”

Danny’s hands ran up torso, chest, collarbone, gentle on the bruises, and slipped behind Steve’s neck, pulling him down for a kiss. He ran his hands into Steve’s hair, and felt a wonderful tickling sensation as Steve’s fingers slipped around his waist and danced up his spine.

The kiss was the perfect mixture of heady wanting and soft affection. Their bodies pressed against each other, and feet stumbled until they reached the bed. They sat next to each other, lips open to each other. Steve still had the sharp minty taste of toothpaste on his tongue.

Steve grabbed Danny’s thighs with strong arms and drew him over onto his lap; a new sensation for Danny that drew a gasp from his throat as he straddled Steve. The pleasant new position quickly morphed into pain that jolted up from his knee. Danny withdrew from Steve and hissed as he tried to press away. Which in turn made Steve draw in a sharp breath from the pressure on his bruises.

“Danny? You alright?” Steve asked, lifting his partner off just as easily as he had put him there.

Danny took a few steps away and bent his knee several times. “My damn knee,” he cursed.

“Oh man, I didn’t even think about that,” Steve said.

Danny stood looking out the window while he continued to work the pain out of his joint.

“Here, you take this side,” Steve said. “We really should get some sleep.”

When Danny turned back to the bed, he saw Steve had folded down the blanket and sheet on the closest side, and was climbing under them on the other.

Danny smiled and climbed into the bed, laying down on his back. The silence stretched between them. “Do we…” he wasn’t sure. Was Steve a cuddler? Big spoon? Little spoon? Definitely big spoon, if he was into doing utensil-type things at all.

“Is it alright if I…” instead of finishing the sentence Steve demonstrated by rolling onto his side, facing Danny and sliding a warm hand lightly across Danny’s stomach.

It made Danny tingle all over and forget completely about the ache that was still fading from his knee. “You can do that all night if you want,” he shivered as he said it, looking over at Steve who smiled his Danny smile.

“What if I…” again Steve trailed off and demonstrated by pushing himself up on his elbow and sliding a thigh between Danny’s legs.

As Steve settled himself on top of Danny, that thigh put pressure in just the right spot and Danny let his eyes roll up and close as he let out a breath that was half groan at the pressure and friction Steve was putting in just the right place.

The kiss that followed was soft and tender and full of uncertainty. Danny didn’t even have the energy to wrap his arms around Steve no matter how badly he wanted to, instead he pressed his palms against the sides of Steve’s ribcage, feeling the muscles shift and strain there.

Steve’s weight sagged onto Danny. Steve trailed small kisses across Danny’s cheek until he let his lips rest against the crook of his neck, where he stopped.

“Steve,” Danny said, like he was trying to tame a wild animal. Which, in all fairness, he kinda was.

“We are way too tired for this,” Steve grunted out in frustration.

“Beyond tired babe,” Danny agreed, despite the excitement that was fighting the exhaustion in his body.

Steve planted one more messy kiss on Danny’s neck before rolling back to his side of the bed, leaving a wide space of mattress bare between them.

“Woah, woah, woah,” Danny complained immediately. “Did I say you should move all the way over there? Who said you should move all the way over there?”

“I just thought-”

“C’mere,” Danny said with command in his voice, arm held up to provide a place for Steve to lay. But maybe Steve wasn’t a cuddler. Never a better time to find out.

Steve smiled and rolled back toward Danny, plastering his front to Danny’s side and throwing a leg over him. Definitely a cuddler. The fingers of their free hands intertwined on Danny’s stomach and Danny curled his other arm around the strong back of his partner, pulling him in tight.

Danny clicked off the lamp, and returned his fingers to Steve’s.

In minutes they were both asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know... I'm the worst tease ever... sorry... I have ideas for the third chapter of this... but haven't written it yet.


	3. The Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny wakes up in Steve’s bed, and finally they have nowhere to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you BlackVultures for beta’ing for me!!! You’re the best!!!!
> 
> And thanks everybody who requested more. This, honestly, would not exist without you... cause I hadn’t originally planned more than the first chapter.

A shifting of the mattress beside him woke Danny. It wasn’t world-tilting, getting-out-of-bed shifting. Just the kind of movement that indicates someone waking up, and stretching their body around.

Danny lay on his side. He must have moved during the night. A warm arm rested on his hip. Right. Steve’s bed. Too late. Too tired.

Danny blinked his eyes open slowly, adjusting to the mid-morning light that filled the room. And once the world came into focus, he was looking at Steve. Steve, who was curled toward him, with that one arm laying heavily on Danny’s body. Steve, whose eyes were open but still sleepy.

“Hey,” Steve said softly.

“Morning,” Danny answered with a grin that welled up from somewhere way deep inside.

“You, uh, good?” Steve asked, a little stiff, like he was afraid things had changed somehow overnight.

“Good?” Danny asked with a yawn, rolling onto his back to stretch, but grabbing Steve’s forearm and pulling him with. “Babe, I haven’t slept that good in as long as I can remember.”

Steve took the not-so-subtle hint and slid his body up against Danny’s.

“Yeah?” Steve asked, his lips brushing Danny’s shoulder.

Danny’s heart rate skyrocketed. Here it was, finally happening. It had been less than 24 hours since that first kiss, but Danny had been waiting years.

“This bed’a yours,” Danny flopped his head over to look at Steve. “I’m telling you. It’s like sleeping on a cloud this thing. Best sleep of my life.” He shrugged a little and let his smile grow bigger. “The company might’a had something to do with it too.”

“It’s a nice bed,” Steve admitted. “Good for more than just sleeping.”

“Listen to you with the sexy talk,” Danny said more softly as he rolled back toward Steve.

They were suddenly impossibly close.

Their lips fumbled against each other, still only half-awake. It was sloppy and full of morning breath and Danny couldn’t care less. Steve shifted on the bed to move closer still, their bodies tight against each other.

Danny tingled and his arousal skyrocketed. He slipped his hands around Steve’s back, feeling soft skin and hard muscle writhing together. The cut on his lip had mostly healed, but still burned a little when Steve’s kisses got rougher and more excited. Hands clawed and gripped and caressed everywhere. Danny teased at the skin around the waistband of Steve’s boxers, and got a groan in return. So Danny kept teasing.

Steve slid away from the kiss and nuzzled Danny’s cheek. “Nnnnnn Danny,” he keened brokenly into Danny’s ear.

“Yeah, babe?” Danny replied. 

Steve continued to touch and kiss and, god, even lick, but no more words came out of his mouth.

“Come on, you had that great line about the bed being not just for sleeping. And you’re tapped already on the sexy talk?” Danny asked, unable to ever stay quiet, even when he thought he might jump out of his own skin he was so amped up.

“Danny?” Steve asked desperately against Danny’s collarbone.

“Yeah babe?” Danny asked. “You gonna tell me to shut my big mouth?”

Steve pulled back to look at Danny with that goofy ear to ear grin that lit his eyes up and opened them wide. He put a callused hand to Danny’s neck. “Never,” Steve answered, grin growing wider. “Never stop talking.” Steve nuzzled back into Danny’s neck.

“You’re definitely going to regret that later,” Danny said with a smile at the exact same moment Steve spoke against his skin: “I’m absolutely gonna regret that.”

Their laughter faded quickly as lust heated their bodies up.

They stayed on their sides, facing each other. No one on top, no one on the bottom, equals instead, tangling together. Hands and fingers explored everywhere except under the fabric that still separated them; boxers that hadn’t yet been shed. Other than their bodies roughly bumping together and meeting as they writhed still half-asleep in bed they didn’t venture to touch there with hands and fingers, even over the fabric. 

Their mouths met and wandered away again to suck marks and press kisses elsewhere, but their mouths always came back to each other. Each time they retreated Danny would say something, and with the sleep still leaving his brain and the excitement fogging up the parts that were mostly functioning sometimes the words didn’t entirely make sense. Danny didn’t care.

“Why didn’t we do this…” Danny trailed off to pull Steve up for another kiss. As Steve moved away, their unshaved cheeks scratched against each other providing an electric friction. “A million years ago, Steve? Or even yesterday? Even yesterday would have been good. Why didn’t we just do this yesterday instead of taking that damn phone call?”

Steve didn’t answer, just kept kissing and, god, licking and sucking at skin with that beautiful mouth of his. Wherever he could reach without moving his body from Danny’s: ear, neck, collarbone, shoulder, chest. Danny writhed and moaned against that mouth, his thoughts drawn to where else that mouth could do such wonderful things.

And then his thoughts spilled out of his mouth. “Oh god that mouth Steve,” Danny said. “You’re driving me crazy here babe. I can’t think straight right now.” And then Danny’s body, of his own free will, arched against Steve, wanting more friction, needing it.

Steve cried out, but not in a good way, and grabbed Danny’s wrists tightly.

The look of pain on Steve’s face tamped down the excitement rising in Danny, and as the fog on his brain lifted, he looked down and saw the bruises again. Those bruises that meant Steve had almost died the day before.

“Babe, babe,” Danny said, worry filling his voice, letting Steve hold his wrists away. “I’m sorry. Steve. I didn’t mean. It wasn’t really voluntary here, you’re driving me crazy.”

Steve smiled, like he hadn’t just spasmed in pain. “It’s ok Danny,” he said, his voice hoarse and rough, still full of excitement.

“Maybe we should wait…” Danny trailed off at the look Steve gave him. It was predatory and the grip on his wrists tightened.

“Danny, I swear if you get out of this bed I’m going to tackle you to the floor,” Steve promised.

Danny shuddered, and the heat he’d lost when he’d hurt Steve returned full force. “You mean, like ever?” Danny asked, trying to be obnoxious. “Like, this bed is where I live now and you’re not ever going to let me leave? Or, I just can’t leave until you’ve had your way with me?”

Steve’s smile grew wider, and though there was still hunger in his eyes, his mouth got that goofy lilt to it.

“Because I, for one, think that I could definitely take you,” Danny continued. “You’re damaged goods babe. You don’t think I would use that to my advantage?”

“You’d never be so heartless,” Steve said. He let go of Danny’s wrists, lay on his back, and lifted his hips to remove the last of the clothing he wore.

Danny wanted to do the same, but watching Steve get totally naked for the first time was doing things to his brain and he couldn’t even move. Despite the bruises, or maybe because of them somehow, Steve was perfect. This big tall handsome mess who was damaged because he was so good he just wouldn’t let the bad guy escape, no matter the cost.

Steve turned back to Danny and stopped. “What?” He asked, almost self consciously.

Danny swallowed, but his mouth was dry. “What, he says,” Danny answered. “What. What do you mean, what? You get naked in front of me like it’s no big deal, when you know perfectly well that it’s a big deal.”

“I’m feeling a little exposed here Danny,” Steve smiled, “maybe you could follow suit.”

Danny flopped onto his back and met Steve’s eyes as he slid his boxers off. The sweeping gaze of Commander Steve McGarrett admiring Danny’s naked body sent shivers up his spine.

When he rolled back to Steve, he was careful to wrap his arms around and not put any pressure on the large deep purple bruises scattered across Steve’s torso. Though he did plant one soft kiss to the damage near his collarbone, the one that almost missed the kevlar.

A nervous tension hung in the air between them as they brought their bodies slowly together, against each other, with no clothing in between for the very first time.

As Danny slid into place, legs wrapping up with Steve’s, arms curling around, their bodies meeting he groaned into Steve’s neck. There was something about that meeting of skin. Hot and hard and trembling that set him on fire.

He found Steve’s mouth and their kisses were harder than before, uncoordinated teeth and tongues nothing in sync. Neither of them were thinking straight, bodies colliding and sliding and rubbing and causing the most wonderful sensations from head to toe.

Their lips came away from each other, but Steve wasn’t satisfied, trailing his mouth to Danny’s ear, down his neck, wherever he could reach.

“Sweet merciful…” Danny trailed away as Steve’s tongue found a place just under his jawline that drove his hips in hard against Steve. “Steve, this is not what I expected.”

“Good or bad?” Steve asked against skin, not stopping to ask the question, words stumbling over an active tongue.

“Oh so good babe,” Danny moaned, running his fingers up into Steve’s hair and taking a light grip there. Needing to hold on to something. “You have no idea how good this feels. Seriously, why did we not do this a million years ago?”

“I have a pretty good idea of how good it feels,” Steve replied, pushing his hips against Danny’s.

“You’re making me crazy here babe,” Danny continued to talk. Steve was so busy moving around, kissing and tonguing at Danny’s neck and chest, that Danny couldn’t get in on any of that action. Instead, he slipped a hand between them and took a firm grip on Steve; strong fingers, tight strokes.

Steve gasped immediately and stopped what he was doing, mouth open against Danny’s shoulder as he breathed raggedly. “Jesus Danny,” he said, voice broken, hips moving in time with Danny’s hand.

“Is that good or bad?” Danny asked with a grin.

Steve just moaned in response to a particularly hard stroke. But then he seemed to regain his composure a little, his hand tickling down Danny’s stomach toward the right place, but teasing still. He moved his lips to Danny’s ear, licked along the edge before he whispered. “Tell me what you want Danny.”

“What I want?” Danny asked, trying to draw it out no matter how bad he wanted it. Make Steve wait to hear it, the anticipation probably driving him crazy as Danny continued the slow tight strokes with his hand. He leaned back a little, so he could meet Steve’s eye as he said it. “It’s been a very long time coming Steve. And I’ve been thinking about this a helluva lot more than I probably should have. And I don’t know what kind of supplies you’ve got kicking around here, but if it’s at all possible I definitely want you in me babe.”

The very second the words were out of Danny’s mouth, Steve’s eyes widened, all pupil. He wrapped an arm around Danny’s back and pulled them hard against each other, Steve’s body shaking and shuddering as he groaned Danny’s name.

When Steve’s vice-like grip released and they came apart, come covered both of their stomachs where they’d been plastered together.

Danny grinned. The thought that the very idea, just the words spoken aloud, had gotten Steve so excited made him unbelievable excited. “So I guess that’s a no then?” Danny asked obnoxiously.

Steve smiled back, and though he was tired there was still fire in his eyes. “Sorry Danny, not right now,” he responded, and then added: “give me an hour or so.”

It was Danny’s turn to get excited, and he flushed from head to toe at the thought.

Steve’s hand trailed down Danny’s chest, and through the wet sticky mess he’d made between them, collecting a palmful of that mess for use when his hand finally wrapped around Danny.

Sweat and come and a tight grip made for a wonderful, slippery unbelievable feeling that sent jolts of pleasure through Danny after waiting for that touch.

“You should know this is…” Danny trailed off, moaning at the feel of callused fingers rubbing against the most sensitive place on his body.

“Yeah, Danny?” Steve asked, a playful smile on his face. “I’m listening. This is…”

“You’re an animal,” Danny grunted, pushing his hips forward, faster and faster into Steve’s grip.

“Yeah, but you like me that way,” Steve said.

“Whoever said that I liked you was very much…” Danny grabbed handfuls of Steve, pulling them close together as Steve’s hand twisted and made him come hard. “…Mistaken,” Danny finished.

“Oh yeah?” Steve asked, pushing Danny away a little so they could meet eyes. “So, you don’t like me then?” He was still grinning.

“No you big idiot,” Danny panted, trying to get his body to work right away. “I don’t like you, thank you very much, I love you.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Steve said, planting a soft kiss to Danny’s mouth. A mouth that, while it could always talk, wasn’t recovered enough to kiss back yet. “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> It is SOOOO cathartic to write/read first time McDanno moments! For a while we can all pretend that their relationship is actually canon. *sigh*
> 
> I may add more to this later... undecided right now...


End file.
